Numerous fabrics, materials, composites, structures, and assemblies are known for use in bullet proof vests including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,776,838; 5,614,305; 5,090,053; 4,822,657; and 4,510,200. However, none are known which exhibit the combined light weight, resistance to impact and perforation damage, tolerance to wide variations in temperature and humidity, and low manufacturing costs offered by the impact deflecting material of the present invention.
Bullet proof vests which are made of Kevlar are known. Kevlar is a synthetic aramid fiber which when assembled in layered fabric form or laminated with other materials provides high impact resistance, high strength to weight ratio, high tensile modulus, RF transparency, thermal stability, fire resistance, corrosion resistance, and durability. However, such vests are expensive to manufacture, are a heavy burden (generally 9 to 18 pounds) to the wearer, and provide inadequate protection against blunt trauma effects such as broken ribs and body bruises. Further, Kevlar type woven fabrics are susceptible to deterioration due to abrasion, moisture, or sunlight, and must be encased in moisture-proof and light-proof coverings.